Applicant's Abstract This revised application requests support for training in Translational Cardiovascular Sciences within the University of Wisconsin Cardiovascular Research Center (UW CVRQ at the UW-Madison. Housed in the Medical School, the UW CVRC is a campus-wide interdisciplinary center comprised of faculty from four additional schools and colleges and over 24 departments; all are dedicated to developing programs in basic research clinical investigation, diagnosis and therapy, and public education concerning the basis for cardiovascular diseases. The program will provide basic research training for both MD's and Ph.D.'s (both pre- and post-doctoral) with the goal of training scientists capable of thinking and working "from molecule to bedside". The practical immediate aims are to attract and to train clinicians in basic research, and to attract and train graduate and post-doctoral (Ph.D.) students in clinically motivated basic science. This application requests long term (more thab 2 yrs) support for medical students or for physicians in clinical training as specialty residents or sub-specialty fellows (MD). The program will also find pre- and post-doctoral (Ph.D.) trainees in translational cardiovascular sciences. Trainers in this program have been selected for the clinical relevance of their science in two focus areas (contractility and excitability) or a support area (cell biology), their training records, and the overall activity and impact of their peer-reviewed research programs. Training will take place at the UW-Madison and will take advantage of the strong institutional support for such training, as well as the established working relationships between clinical and basic science departments and faculty both within the Medical School and the University at large. The scientists and physician scientists trained in this program in translational cardiovascular sciences will gain skills in working "from molecule to bedside" and will be in unique positions to apply basic scientific knowledge for the benefit of patients with cardiovascular disease, the foremost cause of mortality among Americans.